el largo camino hacia la felicidad
by heyenth
Summary: Todabia lo recuerdo y ya ha pasado tres años de su ida yo pense que era temporal pero despues de seis meses me di cuente que no volveria que era enserio, suspire -solo dejo un trozo de papel- murmure mientras
1. recuerdos

_**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**_

_**Creado por yesluzmar**_

**El largo camino hacia mi felicidad**

Capitulo uno # 1

Recuerdos

Los rayos del sol me levantaron; me puse de pie lentamnete, pero luego capte que yo anoche corri mi cortina de pronto vino a mi un presentimiento de que algo me faltaba o que algo iba a pasar o ya estaba sucediendo y yo no lo sabia -debo de estar loca- me dije a mi misma "toc toc" se escucho la puerta luego una voz llamandome -akane akane- la reconoci como no reconocerla la voz de alguien que fue como mi madre todos estos años de nuevo escuche su voz -akane estas despierta- pero no la escuchaba muy bien en su voz habia algo y despues volvio esa extraña sensacion.

Todabia lo recuerdo y ya ha pasado tres años de su ida yo pense que era temporal pero despues de seis meses me di cuente que no volveria que era enserio, suspire -solo dejo un trozo de papel- murmure mientras que sacaba de mi escritorio un papel arrugado y maltratado que decia.

Para: akane

Siento mucho haber sido un estorbo en tu casa y para no causarte más daños e decidido irme lo más lejos posible que pueda. Mi razon de irme fue….para que decirtelas solo quiero que seas muy feliz y que consigas alguien que te haga feliz no cuentes conmigo porque no volvere.

ATTE:

Ranma Saotome.

- debo olvidar, debo olvidarlo- pense en voz alta –pero como- lo pense buscando una solucion, mire la carta, volvi a pensar, luego volvi a nirar la carta y he aquí mi solucion pense. -es la ultima ves que leo esta carta- dije al momento de hacerla pedazo y quemarla.

_**Tres años con cinco meses despues **_

Me levanto temprano como es de costumbre y ahora más rapido porque vivo con mi hija bueno con mis hijas; bostezo, busco una toalla en el armario y me dirigo al baño, pongo a llenar la bañera; lentamente me desnudo y me sumergo en ella. De repente a mi mente vienen muchos recuerdos y en especial me enfrasque en uno y sonrei para mi, desde ese dia que me mude de mi casa por problemas, desde ese dia empezo una nueva vida para mi.

_**Flash back**_

-Akane baja tenemos que hablar- decia mi padre como ya yo sabia lo que iba a decirme le conteste

-si es por lo de las niñas olvidelo no la dejare en un orfanato- decia al momemto de entra al comedor

-porfavor akane no hagas esto dificil pod… hay muchas soluciones-

-como cuales digame una- repique akane

-Si encontramos una solucion podras casarte con ranma y asi pue….-

-Correcciòn no me casare con ranma- decia yo con voz fria y seca -ademas el no esta aquí desde hace años- me suavize y despues dije -vayan olvidadolo porque yo ya me resigne y no se diga mas me quedare con las niñas, punto y final-.

-entonces si es asi- su voz era de dolor -quiero que te marchez ninguna tendo criara hija de otro- me dijo con voz mas fria y decidido -vete fuera de aquí y no vuelvas-

-pues no faltaba que me lo dijiera ya yo me iba-.

_**Fin flash back**_

Sali de la bañera me coloque la toalla alrededor de mis senos, agarre otra y seque mi cabello. Fui directo al closet y busque algo para vestir. Un pantalon negro, una blusa color rosada y una sapatillas. Camine hacia el cuarto de al lado, me pare en el umbral de la puerta mirandolas dormir -ya es hora dormilonas- dije cuando me dispuse a abrir las ventanas.

-oh, mama porfavor cinco minutos más- me decia una ñiña de cinco años de ojos azules pelo negro.

-no porque si no te levantas ahorita dentro de cinco minutos tampoco-

-pero…-

-no no no y no sin peros niñita ve ahora mismo a ducharte- la interrumpi

-esta bien mami- contesto y se fue refunfuñada, voltie me faltaba otra –hito…- le decia a otra niña de ojos negros pelo violeta de la misma edad

-lo siento mama pero usted a mi no me mande yo voy sola, sin nesecidad de eso- recogio su tualla y se fue.

-ok mama- respondi entre risas -no se tarden- añadi.

Me dispuse ha hacer el desayuno, me senti muy feliz por haber aprendido ha cocinar. Gracias a kasumi y tia nodoka, que me aconsejaron y enseñaron.

Volvi a pensar que fue lo que le molesto a mi familia, correncion a mi padre para que me votara de su casa. -Pero no fue por mucho tiempo- dije esto con una sonrisa en los labios recordando

_**Flash back**_

-toc toc- escuche sonar la puerta de mi casa y despues -akane akane estas hay so…-

-si ya se quien eres- dije al abrir la puerta -y ahora que quieres volverme a reprender o ya te arrepentiste- lo dije tan frio que vi en su cara lagrimas y despues me vi en el suelo hay abrazando a mi padre llorando como una idiota.

-Akane porfavor ya vuelve a casa y perdoname… y tambien puedes ir con tus hijas las amare como mis nietas- se detuvo limpio sus lagrimas -pero vuelve a casa-

-Lo siento padre pero n...no puedo, yo lo perdono pero ya es tiempo de que vaya reaciendo mi vida fuera de casa… ya es tiempo de crecer por mi misma-.

-si esa es tu decision la respetare, si ese es el caso puedes ir a casa y llevar a las niñas puedes quedarte a dormir cuando quieras-.

-Gracias padre por comprenderme y claro acepto su peticion-

_**Fin flash back**_

-mama- una dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos -mama ya estoy lista-

-sientate a comer y Hitomi- dije

-Hay mama no vez me estoy poniendo bella o que usted cree que yo voy a salir asi- dijo por toda respuesta saliendo del cuarto con la tualla, haciendo poses y que provocativas pero lo que daban era risa -lo que pasa es que kao esta celosa de mi belleza-

-yo celosa de ti jajaja… mira como me rio de tus ilustres imaginaciones-

-Ya basta las dos- las mire -kaoru a desayunar y tu sigue tus ilustres imaginaciones en el cuarto mientras te vistes- mis hijas supire siempre peleando por algo y a esta edad ya saben muchas cosas y eso es por culpa de nabiki siempre diciendole cosas por eso esta asi hitomi ella cree que la belleza y el dinero es lo unico que se nesecita. Pero yo creo que esas perversiones la saco de ella; kaoru es mas recatada es dulce eso tambien lo saco de ella, aunque algunas veces se juntan para hacerme bromas pesadas, eso de quien lo sacarian.

-Mama ya estoy bella y reluciente para salir- decia hito

-entonces sientate a desayunar-

-hay- dijo al sentarse

Al cabo de 10 minutos ya habian desayunado recoji lo nesecario para dirigirme al dojo y me marche

Lo que no sabía es que algo me esperaba al llegar.

**Continuara **

_**Espero que sea de su agrado **_

_**Tambien espero reviews solo si quieren no estoy en condicines de decidir**_

_**Dios los bendiga y Hagan bien y no miren a quien,de: **_

_**Yesluz o yelu como quieran decirme**_

_**Besos **_


	2. llegadas

_**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**_

_**Creado por yesluzmar**_

**El largo camino hacia mi felicidad**

Capitulo dos # 2

Llegadas

Estaba aquí frente a la puerta; mi pasado estaba detrás de esta puerta y ya no habia nada que hacer ya estaba aquí. Los recuerdos que tengo son muy pocos; pero de ella como olvidarla, como olvidar sin sufrir esa cosa como es que se llama amor de mal… no, no, no es mal sí, sí mal de amor.

Bueno que hago aquí afuera tocare "toc, toc" y lo acompañe con un -buenas hay alguien-

Escuche que alguien bajaba las escaleras lentamente sin apuros y después con mucho cuidado abría al perilla -buenos días a quien ne…- su rostro cambio a uno inexpresivo luego vi algunas lagrimas y después se abalanzó sobre mi -hijo mío has regresado- dijo con tono de voz dulce.

-Ma...Ma- fue lo único que pude articular después escuche mas pasos y voces

-Que pasa tía- la reconocí era kasumi

Tenía el rostro abajo por lo que tenía miedo de subirlo y encontrarme con los ojos de ella no de kasumi sino d….

-Ranma-kun eres tu- alce el rostro para confrontar pero para mi favor no estaba ella hay, todos se quedaron hay mirándome se hizo un silencio muy escalofriante que fue roto por unas voces de niñas que provenían de la entrada y luego ella tan llena de alegría e inocencia miro a kasumi después a mi; miro la hora en su muñeca volvió a mirar a kasumi todos sin articular palabra alguna y rompió el silencio diciendo con una sonrisa de esas que derriten el hielo.

-Kasumi voy tarde adiós- dio la vuelta y se fue.

Todos hay parados y perdidos en la nubes así quedaron hasta que una pequeña voz dijo

-si, si mama es muy bonita, ya se ha ido así que dejen de mirar hacia allá- dijo señalando con un dedo e impaciente.

-bueno al menos como que no se dio de cuenta que has regresado- repuso el señor tendo

Habíamos pasado al comedor había cambiado un poco colocaron como un armario, rodé mis ojos al estanque era el mismo no puedo decir lo mismo del comedor lo habían cambiado era uno con sillas; eso era muy raro en esta casa, cada quien tomo puesto hasta esas dos extrañas niñas que habían llegado hace rato. Las mire y recordé que una había llamado mama a ak… si a ella, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de ella

-quien eres tú, como te lla…-

-kao y hitomi vamos a jugar al patio- dijo mi padre interrumpiendo

-si abuelito- dijeron al unisón

Los seguí con la mirada hasta desaparecer por el jardín; hubo un silencio donde me sentí muy incomodo, esperaba que ellos me hablaran pero el que tenía que dar explicaciones hay era yo no ellos.

-y que tienes que decir- interrumpió el señor tendo ese espantoso silencio, pero igual me sintió incomodo porque sus miradas se posaron en mi; de mi parte no hubo respuesta alguna.

-ranma hijo donde has estado estos años- me pregunte en forma exigente pero luego se desvaneció esa voz, dando pasos a sus sollozos. Me acerque a ella la abrase lo necesitaba respondió a mi abrazo yo también lo necesitaba –donde has estado hijo pensé muchas cosas malas, pero mas pensé que habías muerto- y continuo llorando la apreté mas fuerte, luego de unos minutos nos deshicimos del abrazo –pero ya estás aquí- dijo sonriéndome

-si mama ya estoy aquí- le asegure

-bueno, bueno, bueno ya basta de tanto sentimentalismos que me empalaga, disculpe tía si la ofendo, pero este señor tiene que darnos muchas explicaciones- dijo de forma exigente, subí mi mirada y me sorprendí ella la mas fría y calculadora, ella la dura, la mediana de los tendo estaba en estado, no le contente solo la mire.

-acaso nunca has visto una mujer embarazada- y sin transición añadió -puedes dejar de mirarme-

-vaya nabiki, nunca pensé que llegaría a verte en ese estado- le replique

-pues ya me viste, ahora porque después de seis años regresas… no es mejor que te hubieras quedado por allá-dijo serenamente pero sin quitar de su voz eso tono de molestia.

-vamos nabiki debe tener sus razones, así que no lo ataquéis- me defendía kasumi

-ve a descansar ranma, se te nota que estas muy agotado también si quieres tomate una ducha- me sugirió el señor tendo.

-y también si quieres puedes quedarte- escuche decir a la mayor de los tendo

-si también puedes quedarte- contesto el señor tendo reforzando las palabras de kasumi

-no no puedo- conteste

-Porque- exigió saber mi madre

-porque…porque hay alguien mas, vivo con alguien mas- respondí sin aliento todos me miraron, después de un silencio tenso, nabiki interrumpió

-vaya vaya ya decía yo, que era como que muy extraño esta llegada "no"- siseo

-oh ya nabiki déjalo en paz- le sugirió de nuevo kasumi

-quien es- me pregunto soun

-quien que- dije sin caer en cuenta de lo que preguntaba

-con quien vives, quien es la persona-

-haga, es mi hermana-conteste sin mucha importancia

-QUE TU HERMANA- gritaron todos excepto kasumi

-como es que tuve una hija y no me acuerdo- pregunto con ansiedad mi madre

-creo que esto amerita un té con galletas, dentro de poco vuelvo- decía kasumi con su típica sonrisa.

**Continuara **

_**Si ya lose este está muy corto os, pero me tardare para hacer el siguiente tengo planes de mucho agotamiento esta semana, saludos dulce.**_

_**Hagan bien y no miren a quien, de: **_

_**Yes luz o yelu **_

_**Besos **_


End file.
